Inuyasha and kagome life
by rubymonkey
Summary: not sure what summary to write so you'll just have to find out by opening this.


-1Kagome is a girl the doesn't know she has priestess powers. She has a pure heart, and wears a necklace with the jewel of four souls on it.

Kagome was walking to the store and then back to her house. This is until she saw Inuyasha, her best friend, but also her secret crush.

"Hi Inuyasha, What up?"

" Nothing Kagome you?"

"Nothing also"

"Well I have to go, see you later Kagome'

After their conversation she went home and to bed. She didn't know that tomorrow would bring her crush into her house and into her bed.

Kagome walked to school like everyday. But when she got to the school gates she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo fighting again. Kagome heard that Inuyasha wanted to break up because he liked someone else. She also heard Kikyo say "who do you like" She heard something that she will never forget.

"I'm in love with my best friend KAGOME!"

Kagome saw Kikyo walk off. So she saw Inuyasha there alone. Kagome was in shock but didn't show it. Inuyasha turned around and saw his love Kagome.

"Did you hear that argument with me and Kikyo"

Kagome nodded her head yes and Inuyasha was so shocked he didn't see Kagome walk up to him.

"Did you mean it? Inuyasha"

Inuyasha nodded yes.

Kagome was so excited. She jumped up and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and said me too.

Inuyasha was happy he kissed her so hard on the lips Kagome back up against the wall. Inuyasha had his hands on either side of her head. They pulled away and looked into each other eyes and didn't even hear the bell ring that signal school started.

They ditched school that day and went to Kagome's house. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her smile the biggest smile ever. He went up to her but she back away and up against a wall. Inuyasha stopped in front of her and smile when Kagome smile back he kissed her.

Inuyasha hands were on her hips until he grabbed her but and picked her up. Inuyasha brought Kagome to her room. Kagome push off Inuyasha's jacket and pulled off his shirt too. She ran her hands all over his chest. Inuyasha pulled off Kagome's shirt and bra. He didn't even break the kiss.

He pulled away and asked "Do you want this Kagome"

"Hell yes"(sorry don't do lemon)

They woke up and looked at each other. When they were about to kiss again Inuyasha's cell phone went off.

"Hello" said a very pissed off Inuyasha.

It was Kikyo on the phone.

Inuyasha started to fight Kikyo when Kagome was about to get up. Inuyasha pulled her back down. And wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing"

"Keeping you here"

"Why you should talk to Kikyo"

"But I want to talk to you"

And like that he hung up on Kikyo. Kagome was laughing so hard on the inside.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" asked a very sexy Inuyasha.

"Yes I would"

The date went well. They had school the next day and Inuyasha pick up Kagome and they drove to school in the same car. Everyone was shocked because they didn't know that Inuyasha like Kagome. Kagome saw that everyone was staring at them, so she didn't even Inuyasha walk up to her.

Inuyasha saw the people but didn't really care. He then got an evil smirk on his face. He stood right in front of Kagome and pushed her on the car. Kagome got out of the trance when she felt the car be hide her.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm not they are"

"Well lets give them something to stare at"

The Inuyasha started to kiss Kagome. Kagome was in heaven when he started to move down her neck. Kagome open her eyes and saw everyone's eyes on them, but that wasn't what got her to moan. It was when Inuyasha got to the front of her throat. Then Inuyasha stopped and that got Kagome pissed off.

"What it's not like you wanted to do anything in the parking lot?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then get these people to stop staring"

"But that impossible to do."

"Well then we better get to class"

"You really suck"

"Well then you don't get to come over to my house after school"

"What no no no no please I really wanted to come over"

Inuyasha won so they went to class. And Kagome hated everyone at school. But after school they went to Inuyasha's house.

At Inuyasha's house they were playing a game in the game room and Kagome was winning but then Inuyasha cheated by putting his hand on Kagome's thigh. And Inuyasha beat her.

"That was cheating"

"Well I didn't hear you complaining"

Kagome was shocked and she turned away from him. Inuyasha was frowning because she turned away. Inuyasha hugged her from be hide and whisper in her ear.

"Sorry can forgive me"

Kagome could feel his breath on her skin but she would give in yet. Inuyasha felt her shrive and the started to kiss her collorbaone. Kagome was on fire then she heard

"So forgive me now"

"N..n..o."

"Then I'll just have to go lower would I"

Kagome was having a fight with herself because she really wanted to forgive him but she didn't want to stop the kisses. Inuyasha went farther down but he had to pull at her shirt. And Kagome forgave him but they kissed each other. They kept on making out until the parents walk through the door. Inuyasha's parents were cool, but Kagome's parents not so much.

"Go home now young lady"

"But but why"

"Because I will not have my daughter dating a demon"

"Why you even known Inuyasha and his parents for a long time"

But by the time that sentence came out. Inuyasha was scared that he'll never see Kagome again. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes.

"John get Kagome out of here" Kagome's mom yelled at her husband.

Kagome shot up and bolted out the door before John could even touch her. Kagome ran away(wouldn't you).

Kagome's family were out all night searching for their missing daughter. Inuyasha's family was worried and didn't sleep at all. When Inuyasha was crying he heard someone knocking on the window. When he looked to see who it was Inuyasha jumped out of his skin. It was Kagome. Inuyasha ran over and open the window.

Kagome was crying so Inuyasha let her sleep in his bed.

"I'll just be on the conch"

"No don't leave me please"

"ok"

Inuyasha climbed into bed after her. The next morning when Inuyasha woke up. He didn't see Kagome. And got scared but Kagome came into the room laughing. Inuyasha ran up to her and kissed her hard. Kagome started to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha throw on to the bed and starting making out. Inuyasha broke the kiss to ask.

"Where did you go"

"Your parents pulled me away"

"And what are they going to do are they goi.."

"no they're not going to call my parents they are going to let me stay if I want to"

"And are you"

"Yes"

They starting kissing again.

(sorry haven't written more)


End file.
